


Challenged Pleasure

by Angel_Fantasy



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Fantasy/pseuds/Angel_Fantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen never lost a bet to anyone before. However, Lavi and Kanda are determined to win this one and prove him otherwise. Threesome involving an underground city, Crown Clown's outfit and audio-spying Asian HQ. Co-written with Evanescent Silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This story is the fruit of the intensive work of two writers, me and Evanescent Silence. It is our answer to a dgmkinkmeme request asking about a threesome between Lavi X Allen X Kanda. May the anonymous poster enjoy this fill and that you readers on Ao3 will like this story! We put our hearts into it!

 **Disclaimer:** We do not own D.Gray-Man. That right belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

This story was first published on October 12, 2010. This version was edited from its original to give you all a better grasp of the storyline. 

Have a good reading!

Angel Fantasy & Evanescent Silence

* * *

On a green and flowery hill somewhere in the middle of Britain, three black-clad figures, two of them quite tall, the last one slightly shorter, slowly made their way through the tall grass and up the hillside.

All three of them were male, dressed in strange black uniforms with a silver cross on their left breast that marked them as Exorcists from the Black Order. They were athletic and carried themselves with an air that suggested they were ready to go into battle at any moment. Which wasn't that far from the truth, since Akuma could appear suddenly and without warning from anywhere, even in this desolate area of the countryside where no soul could be found in a range of miles.

The tallest of them is a fiery redhead with bright emerald green eyes - the right one covered by a black eye patch - and a quite handsome face. On his thigh, a holster carries a small mallet, probably his Innocence, the Exorcist's weapon. The redhead walks silently as the last in the line, and has an amused smile on his face as he parts the tall grass and bushes in front of him so he can pass.

In front of the redheaded Exorcist, the shortest male of the group stomps through the tall grass, occasionally using his claw-like left hand to cut through it angrily as if he wished he was cutting something else. This young man has quite the striking appearance – pure white hair, porcelain white skin, big silver eyes and a sharp but pretty face with a strange mark on the left side: a red pentacle on his forehead from whose bottom tip descends a scarred line that crosses the eye and goes down his cheek in a lightening pattern, with a horizontal cut meeting it mid-way. It's a curse mark, one of the symbols of the Millennium Earl; not that this young man is an Akuma – he's an Exorcist, after all, and his Innocence is probably his strange claw-like left arm. A long, golden earring could be seen dangling from his left ear, and a strangely formed short white cape hung down from his shoulders.

The white-haired youth is heatedly arguing with the last man, a tall Asian man with long black hair tied up in a high ponytail. He walks in the front and is quite ahead of the other two. His features are sharp and flawless, even if almost always set in a frown or a blank expression. His strange dark blue eyes are fierce and intense as he treads ahead, his right hand on the hilt of the sword that is strapped to his waist. His back is straight and proud, and he walks as if he is confidence itself; he's participating in the banter just as enthusiastically as his shorter white-haired companion.

"... very understandably, Your Highness just couldn't be a little more understanding, certainly not. Why not get the whole village against us, while you're at it?" the cursed white-haired Exorcist was saying sarcastically as he violently shoved his clawed hand across a tall bush in his way, cutting it in two without sparing it a glance. "Because it's important to make sure the villagers _don't tell us anything at all._ " He spat, stopping briefly to stare disgustedly at a long green _something_ hanging from one of his claws, before throwing it away with a dismissive shake of his hand.

The Asian man took one hand to rub the bridge of his nose, as if trying to get rid of a pounding headache. His frown deepened. "It's not my fault that you're useless. And will you stop whining like a woman already? Your imbecility is grating on my nerves." he said, grimacing.

" _Your_ existence is grating on _my_ nerves. Was it that urgent of a need to go and antagonize our only source of information? Have you no self-restraint at all, Kanda, or is it that you're just as stupid as I always thought you were?" There was no such thing as too much sarcasm in the white-haired Exorcist's book, and he wasn't afraid of showing it.

The redhead behind them let out a noise that sounded strangely like a choked laugh, but neither of his companions heard it as they were too busy arguing between themselves.

"And since when can you think at all, oh brainless brat?" the long-haired youth rolled his eyes, kicking a small stone out of his way.

"Oh, is that sarcasm I am detecting in your voice? Such a thing should be completely beyond your abilities..."

"Do you really want me to cut that old man hair of yours and sell it that badly, Moyashi?"

"The name's Allen, BaKanda. And for the last time, _why_ , pray tell, would anyone want to buy _white_ hair? Wouldn't you get a better deal if you sold that pretty shiny black hair of yours?"

This time the redhead couldn't suppress his chuckles, and he decided it was time he stopped their senseless bickering. "You guys, really... What will our Finder- oh, and I think that's him over there-" the green-eyed Exorcist said once he noticed the white-clad figure moving towards them from the other side of the hill, waving to catch their attention. Waving back, he continued, "What will he say when he gets here and sees two Exorcists-" he looked back at his companions, only to almost jump back in fright at the murderous aura surrounding Kanda and Allen. "-fighting... like... children?" his words were squeaked out, the last one barely heard as the duo turned to glare at him ferociously. He paled slightly.

" _ **Lavi**_ **.** _ **Shut it or I'll cut you bald**_ _._ " The two demons's eyes glinted dangerously as they hissed in unison, claws and sword shining in the sun's rays in silent warning.

"Right." the redheaded male chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head nervously and half cowering in fear. Out of habit at feeling such a nasty threat nearby, Lavi's right hand was now clutching his minimized hammer, ready to activate his Innocence at any moment to defend himself from harm.

Allen had already turned his head to glare at his rival again. "Are you imitating me, BaKanda?"

Dark blue eyes narrowed in a similar stare directed towards the white-haired Exorcist, while said samurai started walking again, huffing, "Why would I imitate an idiot? If anything, _you're_ the one imitating _me_ , bean sprout. "

Allen, whose body had been facing Lavi, turned around sharply to stalk angrily after Kanda as he roared, "You just _never_ -!" but cut himself off in the middle of it, having tripped on a stone he hadn't noticed. He quickly fell to the ground, extending his right hand to grab onto something to try and soften his fall.

Lavi saw him trip and hastened forward to catch him, only to end up getting dragged down as well. Kanda, too, lost his balance when Allen 's right hand grabbed onto his long coat in an attempt to prevent his fall.

The three of them let out grunts and hisses when they hit the ground in a tangled mess of arms and legs. They lay there, Allen face down at the bottom, Lavi on top of Allen (face down as well), and Kanda on his back on top of the red-haired Exorcist, face up.

Allen moaned in pain from somewhere under the other two, and Kanda felt the shorter male hit his legs as he cried. "Get off! Damn you, you're heavy! Get off!"

"Che."

"He has a point, Yuu-chan." The redhead said with a groan, as he tried to slip out of his sandwiched position. "After all, you-"

A loud crack made them still suddenly.

A few seconds of silence.

"What was that?" Lavi cautiously asked at last, warily scanning their surroundings.

"I can't detect any Akuma in the area. The Finder isn't one either." Allen stated, trying to look around Kanda's boots as best as he could.

"It was nothing. Don't be idiots." Kanda chided, muscles tensing in preparation to get up. Meanwhile, Lavi finally came out from between them, which caused Kanda to loose balance and fall back on Allen with an "Oof!". Allen stayed where he was, trying to regain the air that was knocked out of his lungs for a second time in less than three minutes. The Bookman jumped to his feet. "Well, I suppose Yuu is right, except for the Finder – is that Toma, Allen? - I don't see anyone around either." He crouched down and jumped up a few times, as if trying to test his condition. "Still, that sounded like-"

A louder cracking sound was heard. Then another. And another. And another, each even louder than the last. Zigzagging cracks appeared under them and extended outward with speed, shaking the ground to the point where Lavi lost his footing and fell on his comrades with a yelp. The ground crumbled under their combined weight, and it split open with a tortured groan to swallow them up. Their screams faded into silence as they fell into complete darkness.

xXx

Allen felt himself roll down what seemed to be a tunnel, rolling faster and faster until he suddenly found himself rapidly falling through air. But, it was so fast and everything around him was so dark that he couldn't really understand what was going on. He could feel bodies bumping into him as he descended, which meant Lavi and Kanda were right next to him.

The terrible feeling of having nothing under him, that nauseating sensation of nothingness, of spiralling down madly with nothing to hold on to in complete darkness made his stomach churn and shivers crawl through his body. He knew that his appointment with the ground somewhere far below was approaching quickly, and he knew he and his comrades would die if he didn't do something to stop their fall.

Frightened to his core at the thought, he sent Crown Belt in every directions, hoping it would to find a place to grab onto and stop their mad fall through the unknown blackness. To his dismay, nothing was to be found no matter how much he extended it. The place they'd fallen into was too huge for his range to hit.

Then the air seemed to rush by even more quickly, making it almost heard to breathe. In a last effort to protect his friends, he gathered Crown Belt again at the last second and spread it around them like a cocoon. There was a painful impact on something hard that made him gasp, the smell of dust, old wood and ceramics filling his nostrils. It was soon followed by another hard impact just as painful as the first one, through this time he was on his back. The dizziness that came over him at that moment made him see stars and deactivate his Innocence without meaning to.

A second later his fall restarted, this time only for a split second before he hit something hard yet again, face down this time. And he never felt more grateful when it fortunately all stopped then.

Allen only had time to moan out his pain before two heavy bodies fell on him almost at the same time, knocking the breath out of him yet again. The impact made something in Allen's earring click in place and stay struck.

Moans of pain and grunts were heard a moment later. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaamn." Lavi's voice drawled from somewhere behind Allen.

It took a few moments for him to realize what exactly had happened. Somehow, the ground had opened up beneath them and they'd fallen through a tunnel of sorts, like a rabbit's lair, which somehow led to an empty space underground. They'd fallen through the air, then probably hit something that was in the way (Allen vowed to bless whatever had saved their lives) until they'd finally landed here. Whatever 'here' was, it was incredibly dark. He could barely see anything in front of his nose.

Judging by where Lavi's voice had come from, right behind Allen's head, he should have fallen right on top of him. Then where was Kanda? He'd felt them both land on him.

"Get your fucking face away from my _crotch_ , Baka Usagi." Kanda's deep voice growled menacingly.

Ah. There he was.

"Give me a minute and I'll get off ya." Lavi's voice was breathy. He sounded dizzy.

"Kanda, where are you?" Allen asked tiredly.

"Using you as a cushion, idiot."

The white-haired boy frowned. "What?"

"I think he fell on top of you, and I on top of him." Lavi answered after a few seconds.

So Allen had fallen on his stomach, Kanda had landed on his back on top of him with his legs towards Allen's head, and Lavi had fallen on top of him, stomach down, head in the same direction as Allen's and apparently laying on Kanda's crotch. Now the result… awkward.

"Oh." Was Allen's eloquent comment. There was a dark form in front of his eyes, probably Kanda's right boot, though he couldn't be too sure. "Okay. But really, can you two get off now? You're really heavy."

"I hope you're not calling me fat." The redhead grunted as he sat up on Kanda's chest, his hands holding onto the samurai's thighs for support. "Because we all know I'm drop-dead sexy. And Lavilicious sexiness does not involve fat."

Kanda, already supporting himself on his elbows, felt his eyebrow twitch angrily.

Next thing Lavi knew, he had been shoved forcefully from his comfy sitting place and hit the floor with his face – and strangely, it seemed as if he had fallen from a slightly elevated place, like a bed.

"Yuuuuu-chaaaan, you're so mean to me!" the redhead whined pitifully with big fat tears welling up on his green eye.

Kanda ignored him and swiftly moved to the side so he wasn't on top of Allen anymore. As the white-haired boy sat up, hands going to his head with a hiss while coughing, the Japanese male reached for Mugen and activated it.

Immediately a soft blue glow coming from the sword illuminated the surroundings, revealing a dusty old bedroom. Apparently, the three men had fallen through the roof and the ceiling, and had miraculously landed right on the sturdy bed where Kanda and Allen sat. The room's door was right in front of the bed, and there was a broken closet on the right corner – from what little was visible in the barely lit division, it looked as if someone had attacked it with an axe, the poor thing.

Above the bed was the hole they'd created when they'd fallen, and a few bits of wood and cement fell from there. Luckily, no roof tiles had fallen as well – they could create serious injuries if they fell on someone's head.

Rubbing his head, Allen looked up at the hole on the ceiling thoughtfully while Lavi sat up properly on the floor, crossing his legs so he was sitting Indian-style. He looked up as well, and seemed to guess Allen's train of thought, because he said:

"Right. We fell from… somewhere up above, hit something hard, fell down again, landed on a house, broke through its roof and landed in the bedroom. Maybe we found some sort of hiding place? A house hidden in the hills?" said the redhead as patted his pants in an effort to get rid of the dust covering them. "And right on the bed. Fate must be telling us something." He chuckled, waggling his eyebrows at the two males still on the mattress.

Allen ignored the last part of the comment. "I got the feeling it's bigger than that. When we were falling, before we hit the roof, I tried to stop it with Crown Belt. But there was nothing to hold on to, no matter how much I stretched it to the limit. Of course, that doesn't really mean anything because Crown Belt's range limit isn't that big, but still…"

Frowning, Lavi nodded. "Hmm. Now that I think about it, you might be right. It took us at least a minute to finally land, which means there's a lot of space up there. And why make it deep if you're not going to make it wide as well?"

"Another damn underground city. Just perfect." Kanda grumbled, getting up and heading towards the door.

Immediately his companions got on their feet as well, though with considerably more difficulty. "Where're you goin' Yuu?"

The long-haired male stopped with his hand on the door knob, and raised an eyebrow at the stupid question. "We still have to find that Innocence, idiot. Chances are, it's hidden here. It's close enough to the village to explain why the Akuma who killed the Finders were there."

"They couldn't find this place." Allen completed Kanda's logic, realization dawning on his pale face. He turned his silver eyes to the dark-haired male as he kicked the door open after failing to open it normally. "Hmm, do you think Toma is alright? He was rather close to us after all."

Lavi threw an arm over the white-haired male's shoulder cheerfully. "Of course he's fine!" he said as they followed Kanda along the dark corridor. "In no time he'll be calling us on Timcanpy and-"

As if summoned by Lavi's words, Timcanpy jumped out of Allen's uniform and leaped into the air above them, the Finder's voice coming out of him.

"Sir Exorcists? Are you alright? What happened?"

"Yes, we're fine, we're fine." Allen assured, reaching out to grab Tim and bring him to eye level as they walked after Kanda toward what looked like the tunnel's exit. "We fell through some sort of hole and landed on-" he was cut off by his friend's strangled gasp.

"Holy shit." Lavi said. Kanda sighed in irritation.

"Knew it. Goddammit, sometimes I hate being right."

"Sir Exorcists?" the Finder's voice insisted, breaking their moment of awed silence.

Lavi finished for Allen, whose jaw was now hanging open at the sight before him. "We landed on a big ass underground city. Holy _shit_."

To every side of the elevation where the house they'd fallen in was, the shapes of thousands of other buildings covered the ground of the huge and dark cave underground, leaving no visible patches of land until the darkness hid them from view.

Needless to say, it indeed was quite a sight.

xXx

After a brief talk with Toma, it was decided that they'd search for the Innocence in the underground city. Meanwhile, said Finder would contact the HQs and ask for the authorization to use the Ark's doors.

So here they were, wandering into the strange city with Kanda leading them, using Mugen for a certainly less honourable purpose than was its use: lightning. The soft blue glow of the activated katana wasn't much, but it at least prevented them from tripping over things that lay in their paths.

It wasn't completely pitch black, however, due to several small holes on the cave's ceiling. Probably tunnels made by some animals. There must have been many more than those which let the light through, only those other ones weren't visible since no light came from them.

The holes that were visible were so small that barely any light got through them, and its effect faded a few meters down. But there were enough of them to at least allow the dark shadows of the buildings to be visible; little else. Without Mugen's light, the three Exorcists would be tripping and stumbling in the dark.

Not that that didn't happen occasionally, regardless.

"Watch it." Kanda growled darkly as Lavi yet again tripped on something (probably his own feet, Kanda guessed), and crashed into him.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Lousy apology. Don't do it if you don't mean it, Baka Usagi."

Allen rolled his eyes at the exchange.

"You're so mean to me, Yuu. Even in bed together and everything and you-"

"Shut it."

"But you are! Why do you have to abuse poor little me?"

"You hardly have anything 'poor' and 'little' about you, Lavi." Allen said as they turned around a corner.

Lavi tripped on something again, but caught himself this time, and agreed, "You have a point. I'm too sexy to be cute like that. As for you, Allen, I don't know how you do it. You're too cute for your own good, but somehow you're still sexy as hell. Not as much as me, of course. But really, how'd ya do it?"

"Flattering as you probably intended that to be, it freaked me out." Allen replied with a raised eyebrow. Kanda resorted to just ignore the two nuisances.

"Oh, c'mon. It's not like you don't know it already since the three of us are..." He trailed off, realizing too late what he was talking about and not knowing how to continue. An awkward silence settled itself between the three Exorcists.

Their relationship was, to say the least, strange. Or maybe not strange, just different.

Being an Exorcist wasn't easy. This was a _war_. After every battle, every mission, they felt as if the weight of the world was on their shoulders. They were just _so_ tired... The stress, the fear, the living nightmares that Akuma were, the friends that constantly risked their lives, the people around them that died... It wasn't easy.

So at night, no wonder they wished for someone's arms to hold them and comfort them. If there was anything in common that all the Exorcists possessed, it was that desire. The trio was no exception to that need, even if Kanda would never admit it out loud.

Allen, Lavi and Kanda were often sent on missions together – either just two of them or all three – so it had naturally led them to seek comfort from each other.

Kanda, of course, had never done so. But he'd let Lavi and Allen sleep in his bed with him more than once. Even the two at the same time. And it all wasn't exactly just friendly. There was a certain subtlety to the things they said, a certain tenderness to the caresses and to the looks they sent one another across the rooms they were in. It wasn't "a little bit more than friendship", it was "a bit of something _other_ than friendship". Rather tempestuous, of course, whenever it involved Kanda.

None of them talked about it, none of them plainly acknowledged it, but they all knew, and in some ways acted accordingly to it.

They hadn't had sex yet, though. Before the whole relationship started, they'd all been too young, too fearful, or simply too prideful to resort to meaningless sex as a way to relieve stress. And once it _had_ started, all they'd done had been little more than hugging, sleeping together, a few caresses now and then (and oh, how Allen and Lavi loved it when Kanda did that to them, since he did it so rarely!) and, mostly on Lavi's part, lots of insinuations and innuendos.

Still, their relationship was difficult enough already without adding the sex. They _were_ attracted to each other in that way, however. Not that they'd admit it.

And now here Lavi was, almost about to say what they had never dared talk about before. He wasn't sure if he should go further. Were they ready for this?

After a few moments of that awkward, heavy silence, the redhead tried to lighten the mood. He let out a laugh and said, "But whatever. Point is, we're hot stuff, and everyone knows it."

"... Right." Allen muttered, looking at their surroundings to avoid looking at his two companions. They were in some sort of big square. Nothing unusual to be seen.

"And that's why Yuu liked having me in that position more than he'll ever admit!" Lavi found himself saying. He still didn't know if he should go ahead with this. But hell, they would have to do it someday or it would all fall apart! If he had to use sex as an excuse to do it, then so be it! Right?

Kanda growled in warning. "Don't even start with that, Usagi."

The redheaded male put on a fake pout. "And why not?" then his lips curved in a malicious smirk, and he raised a dark crimson eyebrow. "Don't tell me... You're a prude?"

Allen couldn't contain his snort. "More like _frigid_."

The long-haired man turned around sharply, ponytail whipping the air. A scowl made its way onto his beautiful features, and glowing Mugen was turned to point dangerously at the two other Exorcists.

"Shut it. _Now_. Or I'll slice you to pieces." He hissed.

The green-eyed male chuckled as if Kanda's threats didn't affect him and slung an arm over Allen's left shoulder, fake-whispering to him with a smirk, "I bet Yuu can't do anything worth shit in bed."

Allen, British gentleman or not, was far too used to his Master's ways to do so much as blush at Lavi's comment. However, it still made him somewhat uncomfortable. This was _Kanda_ they were talking about. Attractive as the man was, Allen still didn't really feel at ease discussing this particular aspect of his life in front of Kanda himself. "Well, maybe, but-"

"Shut _the fuck up_ , bean sprout." Spat the Japanese man, hand clenching more tightly around Mugen.

Silver eyes glared fiercely at him in response.

Once again, Lavi just laughed. "Ha! You really do suck in bed, don't you? And I mean it in only one way. I'm sure you're not very good at the other."

Allen let out a strange mix of giggles and snorts at that.

Kanda narrowed his dark blue eyes at him. "You two have one hell of a death wish."

"Not really, no. I'm just sure that even _I_ am better in bed than you are. It's a fact. I just want you to admit it."

The Japanese Exorcist began trembling with rage and suddenly Mugen advanced quickly towards Lavi's throat, ready to deliver a mortal blow. However, before it could do any damage, it was stopped by Allen's hand clamping on his wrist. "Enough, BaKanda."

"Che." The long-haired male spat, turning around once again and to walk down the empty road with large, angry steps. The redhead ignored Allen's attempt to stop him from closing on the samurai, and ran after the dark-haired male.

"Awww, c'mon, Yuu!" Lavi whined playfully once he caught up with him.

"Call me that again and I'll _maim_ you."

"Okay, seriously now. Prove you're good in bed and I'll stop."

"What?" Allen shouted, shocked, having overheard. "Lavi?"

He just grinned maliciously. "Thank you, Allen, for volunteering. It'll be my pleasure to work with you."

"Excuse me?"

"What the hell, Usagi?" Kanda stopped in his tracks again to glare at said redhead, already readying himself to unleash Hell's Insects upon the goddamn irritating rabbit.

That seemed to have some kind of effect, for Lavi quickly took a step back and raised his hands defensively, certainly remembering that moment in the Ark when Kanda had showed how he truly didn't mind attacking his own comrades. "Hear me out! Just hear me out, okay? No need for violence. You just have to prove that you can actually-"

"I don't need to prove anything, moron." Kanda quickly cut him off.

"Because you can't, obviously." Allen couldn't help but add.

"Shut _the fuck up_ , bean sprout."

That was it for Allen's patience. He glared sharply at Kanda with narrowed silver eyes. "And _that_ , Kanda, is why you never get laid. You have such a _lovable_ personality... And such a _great_ memory you can't even remember that my name is _Allen!_ "

"And since when are you interested in who I sleep with?" Kanda said disdainfully, raising an eyebrow at the seething white-haired male. Lavi just watched the two bickering teenagers with a huge smirk on his face.

"Well, Allen can't really be interested in that since you sleep with no one." The redhead offered, still smirking. "Which only comes to prove my point: Yuu-chan sucks in bed. Even I'm better than him in that aspect." he finished cheerfully.

"You are _not."_ Kanda growled, glaring at the redhead.

"For some reason I doubt that." Allen scoffed.

"Moyashi-chan's got a point."

The long-haired male narrowed his eyes at them, his expression turned darker, and the atmosphere became ominous.

" _You asked for it._ " Kanda said darkly.

* * *

Chapter 2 will come out soon ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen never lost a bet to anyone before. However, Lavi and Kanda are determined to win this one and prove him otherwise. Threesome involving an underground city, Crown Clown's outfit and audio-spying Asian HQ. Co-written with Evanescent Silence.

For those who didn't read chapter one's author notes, I'd like them to know that this story has been co-written by Evanescent Silence and me, so half the comments concerning the creation of this story goes to her.

Have a good reading!

Angel Fantasy and Evanescent Silence.

* * *

If there was one thing the white-haired Exorcist knew he would never try again, it's getting chained to a dangling lamppost to satisfy Kanda's sick fantasies.

Allen cursed whoever created the bondage fetish with all his might. Not only was said fetish not amusing, it also left him at the mercy of anyone who would want to touch him. But most of all, it was very uncomfortable.

His entire upper body hurt like hell. His wrists were almost popping out if their sockets, his arms felt like they were going to detach themselves from his shoulders at any moments, and his shoulder muscles burned with a new kind of pain he's never felt before.

Again, he asked himself for the fiftieth time that day _why_ , exactly, he had agreed to do this in the first place. Maybe he really was an idiot, like Kanda had mentioned before. And now he was stuck. Damn him for never being able to say no to a challenge, and damn his pride for not listening to reason.

He could still remember how Kanda had, very unceremoniously, grabbed him by his left arm to drag him toward the nearest building, snatching a piece of rope and a chain that were lying on the ground with the firm intention to tie him up. He had merely growled in response to Allen's shout of "Let me go! I can walk on my own!", only tugging harder on the arm he held in his hand.

Lavi, hands in his pockets, had followed the duo with a smirk on his face. Though, from the way he had gazed at Kanda before said samurai had disappeared from his view, Allen could've sworn the Bookman had wondered if maybe, just maybe, he had gone too far this time.

Stomping into the first room he'd set foot in, Kanda had forcefully dragged the white-haired male toward the lamppost, half-slammed him against the wall, ripped his Exorcist coat off of him, and tied his wrists before he could protest.

Not that Allen protested. He _had_ agreed to this, after all.

So here he was, with his body dangling from the ceiling, glaring at his rival while cursing those who created the bondage fetish.

He sighed, trying to resign himself to his fate. Hopefully, the helplessness he felt would go soon.

xXx

"Did you really have to tie me up, Kanda? I said I'd do it. No need to take extreme measures to get me all willing and horny, you know."

The long haired male glowered at Allen. A lesser man would have cowered in fear and cried for help, but said white-haired Exorcist just raised an eyebrow and stared back at him, completely (externally) calm.

His expression changed to one of slight surprise when one of Kanda's hands warped around his neck, the pressure just enough to make him feel the insistent urge to choke. Allen could feel the heat and pure anger radiating off of the other Exorcist's body, as the samurai spoke in a low tone: "You have no say in this. You challenged me, so I make the goddamn rules. Now shut it."

Lavi chose that moment to walk into the room, carrying a bunch of wood under one arm and a sort of torch on the other, which illuminated the division with the red and golden flickering light of fire. His bright red hair shined crimson with the glowing of the torch, and golden trays kissed the pale skin of his face. Allen and Kanda stared at him in silence from the corner of their eyes.

He immediately noticed the current positions of the other two Exorcists, and grinned. "Already getting ready for the fun?" he asked, his grin turning lecherous. He began positioning the pieces of wood in convenient places all over the division, cautiously setting them on fire with tiny Fire Seals. "Though I doubt Allen is into SM, Yuu. Did you really have to chain him like that?"

Kanda let go of Allen's neck, whipping around to glare at the redhead. "You two asked for this, so don't you dare tell me how to make it work." he spat angrily, dark blue eyes seemingly even darker with rage.

Damn, he really was furious.

"Yes, yes, calm down. No need to yell." Lavi said, raising his hands in front of him defensively. "N-no need to kill me either!" He added quickly when Kanda stalked toward his glowing sword that lay on a broken chair, the only piece of furniture in the room. It had fallen from his waist in his haste to tie Allen.

"Che." The Japanese man just deactivated his Innocence and put it back on its sheath, then propped it against the wall.

"But Kanda, if we don't tell you what to do, how will you know?" Allen said with mock innocence.

Lavi just laughed heartily from where he was, leaning against the wall next to the door. "I've gotta agree with Moyashi-chan here." He looked over at the Japanese man, now frozen stiff with anger and glaring at the smug looking whitehead chained to the lamppost. "Though maybe you shouldn't have said that, Allen..."

Kanda stomped angrily toward his rival and grabbed him by the hair on the back of his head, yanking his face up to make look at his face. "You're beginning to piss me off to a dangerous level, _Moyashi._ " He hissed, dark blue eyes glaring intently into bright silver ones.

"Is that supposed to scare me? Because you see, it's not really working. There must be something wrong with your Glare of Death, since it doesn't seem to have any effect on me. I think the problem is your brain." Allen replied, "Or rather, the lack of one."

The apprentice Bookman's chuckles drew their stares to his face, one annoyed, the other seething.

"Oh, the burn!" Lavi chuckled, pulling away from the wall to casually walk to the chair, shrugging off his bandana, then his Exorcist jacket.

"Shut the fuck up, rabbit, or you'll be losing something more important than an arm or leg." Kanda snarled, unconsciously tightening his grip on Allen's hair with every word. The white-haired male refused to let out a sound or even wince, thinking that it was a conscious gesture destined to make him cry out. "And _you_ -!" he growled, turning his head back to his captive, " _You_ absolutely useless, sniveling brat, don't you dare say another word now or-"

"Or what? Or WHAT, you stupid bastard with crazy fetishes?! You're going to cut me bald?!" Allen shot back disdainfully with a snort, "Yeah, right. Let's see you try, princess." The his eyes widened a little. "Even better! I have an idea." A truly malicious smirk appeared on Allen's angelic face, making Kanda pause at the (almost?) predatory sight. Something told him to stay on guard, which he did gladly.

Lavi froze behind Kanda, eyes widening a little. He knew that look and that smirk all too well.

Whenever Allen made that face, it always brought trouble to those who crossed him afterwards. He'd never forget that day, when Allen played strip poker to win back Crowley's clothes.

What was he planning?

The white-haired male glanced briefly at said redhead (whom suppressed a shudder at seeing the predatory gleam in his eyes) before he turned his demonic gaze to look at Kanda. His smirk widened, and suddenly the black fingers on his left hand elongated and turned into claws. The hair at the back of his head slowly stood on end, making him look more sexier than ever. His face took on a serious expression, staring directly at Kanda. At the same time, a white shimmer appeared around his shoulders, followed by the fluffy white collar, to end with a three striped white cape materializing itself around his torso, forming together Allen's activated Innocence, Crown Clown. "Whoever makes me loose control before the other to the point where I deactivate Crown Clown is the winner." His eyes held a devious glint. "But, if neither of you accomplishes it, both of you are clearly useless in bed, and I'm the winner. Simple. What do you say?"

The redhead Exorcist, now unbuttoning his shirt and sitting backwards on the (threatening to fall or break completely into several pieces, whichever came first) chair, let out the air he had been holding (to which Kanda cocked an eyebrow), and nodded eagerly with a grin. "I triple-sided bet, eh? Nice idea, Allen! That way we can definitely tell who is the winner."

The cursed white-haired boy just snorted, glancing amusedly at Kanda. "Of course. Because I, _unlike certain people,_ am intelligent."

"Don't delude yourself, bean sprout."

"It's Allen. How can you say you have a brain when you can't even remember a name?"

"Hit puberty and then we'll talk, shrimp."

"I _am_ in puberty, baka. I'd rather be short than be a-mmphf!"

Silver grey eyes widened in shock, and Allen's brain short-circuited.

Yes, he had agreed to this. He knew what this was supposed to be. He knew what they were supposed to do.

But he just couldn't imagine- he couldn't really see it happening- it's not like he had _actually_ expected Kanda to suddenly lunge at him and shut him up by crashing his pale lips onto Allen's own. Talk about agressivity.

Saying he was incredibly shocked was an understatement. He was paralyzed with pure surprise and disbelief, eyes wide open as he stared at Kanda's beautiful face so close to his own, eyes closed and solid lean body deliciously glued to his own.

Now that he thought about it, it was actually kind of nice.

It wasn't just the sliding of lips against lips; Kanda's scent and warmth were all over him and it felt-

 _'Wait, what?! I can't react like this! It's not even a good kiss!'_ the sudden thought came to Allen's mind.

The slight haze that had started to envelop his mind receded, and he was thinking clearly once again. He didn't let the sensations get back to him.

Kanda immediately noticed the change, and tried to distract him when he saw that his advantage had disappeared. His hand, the one that wasn't clenching Allen's hair, slid under his white button-up shirt to caress the soft skin there, making him shiver.

Meanwhile, Lavi blinked at the suddenly kissing duo. "O-oi! What do you think you're doing, Yuu-chan!? No fair! Don't start without me!" he said as he struggled himself out of his shirt to join the fun.

Said samurai ignored his partner, focusing instead on proving that he definitely was not useless in bed. He took Allen's hair and tugged his head back so he'd expose his throat. From there, Kanda's mouth left his to kiss and nip all the way down from his jaw to his neck. Once he arrived at the junction between the neck and shoulder, he, quite unexpectedly, bit into the skin hard enough for his lover to feel some pain, but not enough to draw blood.

The unexpected action caught Allen off guard, stealing a gasp from his throat that quickly got swallowed back in before it could get out properly. As a result, a squeak of surprise was heard. Kanda smiled a little, sucking at the skin in apology. His objective was to make Allen scream in pleasure and not in pain, so he would have to control himself.

Still, that didn't keep him from thinking about it.

While the dark haired male was busy taking his snack on his rival's neck, big warm hands, which Allen assumed were Lavi's, came out of nowhere to unbutton the white haired male's vest.

Allen almost shivered when he felt those same hands settle on his hips, then slowly move up his sides, thumbs softly caressing his body as the hands went up, trying to make him relax.

He leaned his head against the wall behind him and closed his eyes. Now that the two of them were participating, Allen knew he'd have to steel his body to avoid making any sounds. However, doing so was not going to be easy, since Lavi seemed to know which places of his body were the most vulnerable to these kinds of foreplays. He probably must have read books on this topic.

Shit.

Kanda was now sucking lightly on his chest, close to his nipple, while Lavi's warm tongue was sweeping across the whitehead's bellybutton. Said redhead's hands continued to stroke and soothe the muscles of his back, massaging them so well that Allen had to bite his tongue to keep from asking for more.

Damn, while one was clearly new at this and kept exploring every inch of his skin to memorize the most sensible places of his body, the other compensated very well his partner's lack of skills with experimented hands that knew where to touch by instinct. Lavi was well started to become a good bedmate, and Allen knew that once Kanda was done with mapping him out, he'd be following close behind.

But, if there's one thing that was known worldwide (especially by the higher ups in the Black Order) to well characterize Allen Walker, it's his ultimately fierce stubbornness. Both Kanda and Lavi knew they'd have to work pretty damn hard to draw out positive responses from him, and even more so to make him loose control of his Crown Clown mode.

xXx

Allen could feel everything Lavi was doing to him with painful precision; his aroused mind was slowly focusing on the two areas which were currently bringing him tremendous pleasure. Those large hands kept kneading the sore muscles of his lower back and thighs from the fall earlier, in slow and circular movements.

Warm-open mouthed kisses were placed all over his visible skin in that area, as Lavi slowly tugged his pants lower inch by inch every once in a while to reach more of it. Each kiss left Allen's skin a little wet, and Lavi's breath on it sent shivers running up and down his spine, making him arch in Kanda's mouth. Lavi occasionally let his tongue into play, swirling it across Allen's hips toward his stomach, nipping, grazing and gently biting any inch of skin his teeth could reach. The whitehead was left feeling lightheaded at the mixed actions.

Kanda himself alternated between kissing his mouth, his neck and collarbone, occasionally nearing (but not touching) his nipples. His hands weren't idle either – he'd taken to groping everything he could reach. Allen's chest and back received the most caresses. He'd run his hands over Allen's arms, go back to his chest, slide down his sides (at one point, he even joined Lavi's hands in a dance across Allen's abs), then squeeze his backside briefly before running up to his torso again.

After five long and agonizing minutes of touching Allen's non erogenous zones, the two competitors, as if talking telepathically, decided to take their actions up a notch. Kanda's fingers were now playing with Allen's nipples, while Lavi's hands slid underneath his pants to grope and massage his butt. Said Bookman also intentionally breathed against his lower stomach, leaving a contradicting trail of what felt like blazing fire and freezing ice on his skin. The sensations made Allen shudder, creating an opening on the space between his right jaw and ear for Kanda to exploit, as he unknowingly tilted his head to the side. Said samurai, seeing the opportunity, pounced on it immediately. The white-haired Exorcist bit back a moan at the fused attacks, gritting his teeth a little.

Allen knew his pants would start to feel uncomfortable if they continued like that.

Not that he'd admit it. So, he turned his head again to catch Kanda's lips once more, focusing on dominating the kiss to forget about those hands and mouths on him that just felt _good._

But Lavi kept alternating the kinds of things he was doing to the point where Allen didn't know whether he should try to push his hips foward (away from the massaging touches and occasional pinches made on his ass to Lavi's mouth), or push them back (away from Lavi's mouth, but into the touches).

That meant almost every touch was a surprise, and Allen had to clamp his mouth shut in order to avoid letting out a sound, not think about it, forget about the (slowly) increasing tightness of his pants, and just focus on kissing Kanda as expertly and dominantly as he could.

Kanda himself was taking advantage of Allen's sudden eagerness, but the fact that the brat was trying to lead the kiss was irritating him quite a bit. Every now and then, the whitehead would for some reason briefly loose his concentration and open his mouth a little more, or let Kanda's tongue almost sweep past his lips, or momentarily slow his struggle, even if Kanda bit down on his lower lip.

When all of a sudden the shorter male completely gave up and allowed Kanda to do as he pleased with his mouth, a frown marred the Japanese man's pale face. ' _What the-?_ '

Then he heard a sucking sound coming from below, and he pulled away from the shivering white-haired Exorcist to look down.

Lavi was happily sucking on a spot in the dip between Allen's lower stomach and his thigh, creating a hickey. Judging from the way the silver-eyed male was writhing and closing his eyes with a frustrated expression, as if he was trying to concentrate on something else, it must be a sensitive spot. Kanda's face went blank for a second when he realized what was going on.

He had only been getting such active responses from his rival due to _Lavi's_ actions...

Well. Che.

* * *

That's it for now, pals! The rest will come in due time. Until then, feel free to tell us by review what you think! ^^

Angel Fantasy and Evanescent Silence.


End file.
